Distractions
by intensedreams
Summary: She sees Emma and Regina and the way their sexuality oozes over into their everyday interactions in public...


Red Swan Queen is simply delicious.

Mistakes are entirely my own.

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Ruby hungers... She sees the woman she sees as 'hers' but she also sees her swoon and fuss over the fucking dark one... Ruby fights the instinct to change and rip his undeserving throat from his undeserving body daily, but for the love she bears for Belle she will suffer in frustrating silence.<p>

She sees Emma and Regina and the way their sexuality oozes over into their everyday interactions in public... Lingering eye contact and more lingering trailing fingertips and the intense tension that was always envelopes them wherever they go. The scent of it. She notices their breathing, their pupils dilating and the way they are constantly bickering but in a harmonious synchronicity imperceptible to most. She also notices they way they look at her sometimes... Emma as though she is someone to hold and protect and Regina as though she is a particularly delicious meal... As though she is starving. It always causes Ruby to squeeze her thighs together, to think of Emma's strength and loyalty and Regina's red red lips and her dark dark eyes.

It's misty and cold and its one night in the Rabbit Hole where Emma and Regina are twining around each other in a way that is more fluid and sensuous than they normally allow themselves to be around family and friends... Hands sliding and hips in sync in a way that makes the others in the crowd clearly envious or more unrestrained. They never take their eyes off each other, singularly focused on the woman each has chosen amongst a sea of possibilities. There is something in the air tonight and Ruby notices it with the senses gifted to her alongside her condition. A certain tension that permeates everyone especially the magic couple moreso than normal. It has Ruby's pulse up and her breath coming more shakily than she likes. She leans against the bar, strength coiled in her slim frame as she ignores any would be suitors who try to talk to her as her attention is firmly on the blonde and brunette lost deep in their own world.

"Why don't you join us one night, wolf" had Ruby choking on the beer she had drank one evening in Granny's as the question had been casually dropped by the once Evil Queen. Emma's cheeky grin had framed the words, allowing the outrageous suggestion to become something more real and tangible. Her eyes wide and shocked, something that didn't happen often to the brunette, she had just stared as Regina held a predatory smirk and a knowing glint In her eyes and Emma had kissed her on the cheek before the couple had strolled from the diner hand in hand.

It had been a particularly trying day for Ruby, Belle and her intoxicating innocence combined with the stench of Rumpels magic had her senses rattled and her body frustrated. She downed drink after drink, her eyes never leaving the couple who were very much wrapped up in each other but who had each taken a moment to meet Ruby's gaze for a moment too long to be anything other than intentional. Her body already was warm from the alcohol and the beat of the bass in the bar and she stayed fixated on the women.

They finally extricated themselves from the crowd, the surge of bodies losing its potency as it lost its major stars. Regina prowled up to her, never breaking eye contact as the queen had stopped inches from the wolf, a hand raised to trail possessively along Ruby's defined jawline before turning and leaving, the expectation for the other two to follow clear. Emma pressed herself close with a smile, arms circling her as the blonde grinned with sparkling green eyes and quirked an eyebrow in question. There didn't need to be any words as Ruby insinuated her hand in the blondes and allowed herself to be led out of the building.

Her head swam as two sets of hands brushed along her bare neck, her midriff and her face. She tried her best to pay attention to the two beauties who seem as intent on herself as they are each other but she is getting lost in the sea of sensation and desire. It's only when Emma gets impatient with that fire that Ruby admires that things snap back into sharp focus. She is fascinated as the woman she once knew as The Evil Queen loses her dark edge and melts into the light that is The Saviour. Sounds that tug deep in her belly and set flashes of pleasure streaking along her spine roll in through her ears as the darker woman bows under the lips and hands of the blonde. It's as though they truly get lost in one another as Ruby perches now semi awkwardly on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued to the passionate display in front of her. She almost cringes at her nervousness which now rears its head as though she wasn't a sexually experienced woman, instead some wide eyed virginal lass who didn't know her body and what it was capable of. She's on the verge of clearing her throat sarcastically before Regina tenses and cries out Emma's name and the blonde comes up for air and locks eyes with an apologetic quirk of lips before holding her hand out. She moves up on to the bed in a heartbeat, mouth now dry and legs almost quivering as she is insinuated quickly between two burning bodies who turn their attention wholeheartedly to her. Emma presses herself against Ruby from behind, breast and belly and thighs noticeable against the brunette's back as they all kneel together. Regina and her almost black eyes that has her pinned in her sights as the blonde whispers kisses along her shoulder.

The Queen moves closer, eyes not blinking and Ruby feels herself trapped in some kind of thrall as those red lips whisper against her own causing a gasp to escape. Regina and her innate power and presence has Ruby falling fast and deep into a haze as their lips firmly meet and she willingly opens her mouth to allow the older woman's tongue to confidently claim her. She moans now, unashamed as the other brunette's fingers begin a teasing journey from the tops of her thighs, skirts her waist and dances up her rib cage to her breasts. Emma's palms smooth their way down her arms from her shoulders and lightly tangles her hands with Ruby's before lifting them over Regina's shoulders - Ruby takes the hint and winds them around the other woman neck as she tilts her head, allowing Regina deepen their kiss. She is losing herself further now, caught in the sensations of these two passionate lovers communicating through her. Emma's hands retreat from her arms back down her sides to grasp firmly at Ruby's hips and pulls them back against her pelvis. Ruby can't help but break away from Regina's lips to gasp as Emma grinds firmly against her before those talented fingers dip down to her pussy and with no warning slide through velvet heat. Regina firmly grasps her chin and centers the younger woman as her chest now heaves and she bites down on Ruby's lip as Emma slips deeper before two fingers enter her and her breath is suddenly is gone.

Ruby is now definitely lost, her head swimming in sensation as Emma pulls moans and sighs from her which Regina swallows and captures with that commanding mouth. The Queen moves oh so close so that there is no space between her and Ruby and Emma and together they push her closer and closer to oblivion. She clutches Regina and she knows that she has no control over where this goes but also perfectly content in the knowledge that these two want nothing more than to please her and if she truly needs it they will stop immediately. They move in time with each other, molding Ruby into what they want. She buckles and drowns under the wave of their lust and finds herself straining to keep up with the demands they are placing on her. She comes and comes her pussy clenching greedily at fingers and she cries out with no care and white bursting behind her eyelids.

It's in the morning that she finds herself sticky, sore and sated, nestled into the side of Emma she is surprised to find Regina regarding her from the same position on the other side of the blonde. It registers faintly, somewhere in the back of her mind, that it is Regina who clings to the saviour in her sleep, her anchor, and not the easier assumption of it being the other way around. The two brunettes look at each other for a beat, one cool and collected the other with a rising unease slithering its way down her spine before the older one leans up and over to press those lips against Ruby's, calming her immediately.

Regina settles back into the nook that Emma has created for her with her arm, her fingertips gently rubbing patterns on the blondes stomach just above where the sheet covers them. Ruby has no idea what to say. Regina normally unnerves the brunette with her intense eyes and sharp words and she is certainly not her friend like Emma is. Emma who is currently her pillow. Ruby can't quite believe that last night happened, and if it wasn't for the position she was currently in and the flashes of flesh and memory of ecstasy sparking along her nerves she would be laughing in the face of the suggestion that it had. Regina is still looking at her as Ruby is drawn back to the present from her thoughts and she can't help but stifle a giggle as Emma lets out a loud snore and tightens her arms around both brunettes. Regina rolls her eyes affectionately and asks if Ruby would like some breakfast.

It's that simple and that easy apparently. The younger woman nods and admires the queen's skin as she extricates herself from her loves hold and goes to a closet. She admires with a deep flush the scratches and bite marks she realizes they are all covered in. She accepts the oversized t-shirt from the older brunette and shrugs it on before taking in Regina Mills in a large grey t-shirt with "Star Wars" emblazoned across it. Definitely Emma's clothing she surmises before ducking her head in amusement at the other brunettes glare. She pads downstairs after Regina and its all oddly domestic as she is quickly served coffee that is a thousand times better than what Granny serves and a generous serving of pancakes and bacon. Emma is lured downstairs by the smell of the food and makes a quip about needing to refuel after all that strenuous exercise. Regina smiles good-naturedly and whips the blonde in the stomach with a dish towel. They all chat about everything and nothing and eat. Ruby finds that she is calm and comfortable, content in this peculiar situation, the previous days stresses having being buried firmly for the time being.

She's saying goodbye at the door, now dressed, and is giving Emma a fierce hug that is returned in kind before Regina catches her hand and presses a chaste kiss to the back of it. The blonde replies to her thanks for letting her stay the night with a wink and a suggestion of anytime and a blush blooms on Ruby's cheek before she can help it. Emma laughs and Regina's eyes sparkle with obvious love for her love before fixing on Ruby's again and nodding in agreement.

Belle is waiting for her in the diner when she gets there for her shift, her smile bright and incandescent as she spots the waitress. Ruby is happy to see her, she truly is and she feels like she can handle this whole situation a bit better. Can handle the frustration of seeing 'her' beauty only having heart eyes for the beast that she see's Rumpelstiltskin as. Can temper the anger as the undeserving bastard lives out his happy ending with his apparent true love. Ruby is a romantic and is doomed to love who she loves though and that's the way she has always been inspite of her reputation about the town of that had nothing to do with 'love'.

But she supposes that if things get a bit too much for her she can always find Regina and Emma to lose herself in for a while. A slow smile spreads across her face that has nothing to do with the librarian babbling away about this and that before she shakes her head and refocuses her attention on Belle.


End file.
